Trip to Nowhere
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Axel and Roxas come from familes that don't approve of their realtionship. The leave with only eachother and the knowledge that they have everything they'll ever need. Inspired by a beautiful peice of artwork by Nijuuni.


I was feeling a little emo on my last day off and was surfing the web when I came across this picture. It was just so beautiful that I actually burst into tears, female hormones being what they are...I hate them. There's a link to the picture on my homepage. Go look for it. -

Also, Meguriau, means Destiny in Japanese.

Anyway, enjoy the story,

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

XxX XxX

The slightly beaten red duffel bag was shoved under the narrow bed before the two men it belonged to fell onto the surface. Not so much fell as Axel sitting and pulling Roxas up to straddle his legs. A warm hand drifted up the younger mans shirt, enjoying the skin it found as eager mouths found each other.

"Axel." The blond boy was already breathless, as he always was during these trysts. The red haired man was years older then him and though they both felt the pull of their souls, society and their families could and would not allow them to be together.

There were no words the older boy could speak, and so silenced the younger one with his mouth, sliding his tongue along the pliant one of his younger lover. Roxas slid his hands from where they had been clutching Axel's jacket upwards to cup his strong jaw. The love he felt from this simple kiss assured him that no matter where they ended up, they would always be together.

XxX XxX

The blond boy came from a cold home. His family was extremely wealthy, the kind of wealth that's built up over generations. Roxas always knew he was different, from a very young age he had admired boys instead of girls, and his parents had always assumed he was simply in the 'girls have cooties' stage. It wasn't until his younger brother, Sora had caught him kissing a classmate behind the gym and blurted it out at supper that night that his troubles started.

His father had been furious, screaming at him about things he couldn't even remember anymore, and he had gone up to his room without finishing his meal, wondering why his parents couldn't be like those of his friends. Why they couldn't be happy for him whatever he choose with his life. And he couldn't help but kick himself for those thoughts. They were expecting him to take over the family business, to uphold the Meguriau name, hold up the Organization that had kept them living in the lap of luxury.

His mother had come up an hour later, sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair while she whispered that what he was trying to become was a sin, and he would rot in hell should he pursue this lifestyle. Whispering that they could not have the family name dragged through the dirt so he could live how he wanted to. And through it all her hand had just kept stroking Roxas' blond hair until he'd felt the need to scream at her, to cry, anything. Instead he nodded, telling her he understood and wouldn't let the family down.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done and when she smiled, relieved, Roxas had felt something inside of him die.

XxX XxX

Axel's home life wasn't so different from his young blond lover. His family had always known of his preferences and had always shown disapproval for the young men he would bring home from time to time. The redhead didn't have the crushing hopes of an entire family riding on him, driving him to near breaking with their ridiculous demands on how to appear normal. His family was average in every sense of the word. Twin boys, mother and father divorced and remarried, thankfully no step-siblings to add to already broken family.

Axel worked for everything he'd ever received, nothing came free in this world and he was starting to realize that it was true. The things in life you needed beside you took the most work, be it your one true love or that job you were always a little to afraid to obtain.

XxX XxX

The redhead had been out of school for a year and a half, fluttering from job to job without a real plan in life, until he'd stumbled onto an ad for Organization 13. It had seemed a natural step to apply, and he'd worked steadily for the company the next few years, moving up on the chain of command.

It had been fate one day that lead the two young men together. Roxas had been ordered by his father to attend one of the smaller takeover meetings, to let him know what was to be expected of him when he took over the company.

The redhead had been surprised at the new addition to the meeting room, though he did his best to hide his appraisal of the young blond man. No one in his workplace knew of his preferences in the bedroom and it seemed imperative that it stay that way.

The young man seemed cold, not in a reserved, 'I'm-too-rich-to-acknowledge-the-rest-of-you' kind of way. Cold in a 'I'm dying by inches and no one seems to notice' kind of way, and Axel had taken it upon himself to try and save the younger boy, something he'd never before had the urge to do. He always taken lovers, but he kept his nose out of their shit and they kept out of his, it worked better that way. No one to take away his concentration. His life seemed to be getting on track finally and he wasn't about to derail it for some piece of ass.

XxX XxX

The blond was in the boardroom once a week and rumors swirled that he was the bosses son, being groomed to take over the company it was obvious he had no interest in running. The blond never talked to anyone outside of the meetings, and it was obvious he never would, until he began to take over for his father. It continued on this way for almost a year, gaining momentum and Roxas began to fear he would drown in his fathers shadow without anyone noticing.

It all changed one day. The forecast had called for a few clouds and as such Roxas didn't bother with an umbrella, or even a light jacket as it had been warm for the spring day. He stood, staring out the large glass doors of his fathers building and waiting for the cab that the head of security had called for him. It was pouring rain, the downpour near torrential as lightening flashed and thunder roared, the primal beat to the storm had called to his wilder side, the side he kept locked away to keep his family happy.

He wanted to undo the damn tie that was constricting his neck, wanted to rip off the suit jacket and race out into the rain, into that vicious glory that he hadn't let himself want in so long. It was that longing that Axel first saw when he walked into the lobby, the wildness of the raging storm reflected on that young face in a way that made his breath catch and he was hooked. Something made the blond turn and their eyes met just as a particularly bright flash of lightening melted away, the loud rumble of thunder overhead sending shivers up both their spines.

XxX XxX

Axel had shared the cab with the younger man, needing to take care of some business downtown. The fact that the blond boy was going that route seemed almost too coincidental. They exchanged numbers under the guise of a business relationship and it was in the evening almost a week later that Axel called the blond, inviting him out for coffee with the intention of talking about one of the larger takeovers happening soon.

Coffee went well, and the information they shared was a mix between work and personal. Axel could see the shield the blond kept up starting to crack, though it was back in place at the very next meeting and the blond didn't acknowledge Axel with anything more then a nod of thanks for his work at the end of the meeting, it might have meant something except for the fact that the younger man thanked every other person in the board room the same way.

Axel called the blond the very next day, wanting to see him again and Roxas hesitated in a way that let the redhead knew Roxas was as taken with him as he was with the blond. After a few moments the younger man agreed to another outing, though this time they saw a movie. No romantic comedy for them, they watched eagerly as blood splattered, limbs flying all over the place in the latest Zombie horror flick. The blond's shield had almost come down and Axel knew he'd have it down by the next date, just as he knew it would always go up again at work the next day.

The third date consisted of video games at Axel's place followed by a heavy make out session. It left them both hot and bothered and Axel was surprised at the fact that nothing showed through in those blue eyes the next day at work. You wouldn't have thought it was the same young man who had sobbed Axel's name out on the couch the night before as he was stroked by strong hands to flash point.

XxX XxX

From the narrowed look in his fathers eyes Roxas assumed his father was trying to find out what was wrong with him. He hadn't been quite so subdued this meeting, his blue eyes flickering across the table to where a smug redhead sat, trying to keep the 'I-just-got-laid' vibes out of the meeting.

His shield was smashed to pieces the night before, when he'd screamed out Axel's name, clawing up his back as he'd writhed underneath the redhead, and he hadn't been able to form the cold facade he'd kept up for so long now. The blond knew it would be obvious to his father that something had changed, the man was so anal he picked up on the smallest of deviations.

It was only a matter of time before they were discovered and if his father had taught him anything it was the essence of time, and the knowledge that the most important decisions don't get to be made a second time.

XxX XxX

Axel awoke to someone pounding at his door, he stumbled out of bed and unlatched the door, not bothering with the peephole. Not many would bother with a half naked man at three in the morning, and there were only a handful of people that would even come to his place at this time. So it was no surprise to Axel when his arms were suddenly full of Roxas.

"What's wrong?" The blue eyes he'd come to love in any mood were dark and filled with tears.

"My father found out."

"About us?" Roxas couldn't make his voice work and nodded instead. Axel wrapped strong arms around the smaller boy who snuggled into his arms, small body shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Leave with me." It was barely a whisper.

"When?"

"Now."

"Just like that?"

"I choose you over my family. Ask me that tomorrow and it'll be the same answer." Roxas managed as he held Axel tighter. This was where he belonged, in these arms, where the feeling of love was an unconditional as taking his next breath.

XxX XxX

The sun was rising as the train began to leave the station. There was no fear in either of the young men, they didn't care where they were going. As long as they were together nothing else mattered. And when the conductor stopped by to punch their tickets she smiled at the two young men snuggled together.

"Where are you two headed?"

"Nowhere in particular." Axel murmured, stroking the blond's hair as the younger man drifted slowly into sleep.

"A trip to Nowhere?" The conductor asked again and Axel felt his lips curve, liking the sound of that. The woman smiled again and handed back the ticket before sliding the door closed to ensure their privacy, the rising sun catching the edge of the golden paper, causing it to shine. The redhead yawned, and settled into the bed, tucking an arm around Roxas to ensure the young man didn't roll off the narrow bed. They would need to be well rested when they finally got to where they were going.

XxX XxX

I enjoyed writing that. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D


End file.
